


My Never

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, why do i do this to Mike?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, our nightmares don't include monsters. Sometimes, we still scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Never

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this artwork](http://boynextdoorinnocence-archive.tumblr.com/post/12249667588/bike-chanderson-my-never) and the song My Never by Blue October. Originally posted Nov 2, 2011 to tumblr.com.

Mike woke with a start, his lean body covered in a sheen of sweat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The Asian wondered time after time if these horrid dreams would ever stop. It started not too long ago when Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. Really, Kurt's move had less to do with it than The Warblers goodbye song and one Blaine Anderson. 

The first night, Mike thought it was a completely different sort of dream. It started out innocent enough, watching Blaine from first person point of view, assuming he was with him. But then Kurt had walked up and they'd shared a soft kiss and Mike was suddenly in a nightmare. Everything morphed and he was watching the two of them, different scenes of their life. On a date. In bed. At their wedding. Holding their first child. It was more than he could take. The first night, he woke himself because he'd been screaming. He sat confused for all of five minutes. Then he'd seen it for what it was. 

Mike had a crush on Blaine Anderson but he couldn't be with him. Mike would always be on the outside, looking in, lest he risk losing the friendship he loved so much. Two friendships at that. No, he wouldn't. Blaine wasn't his and never would be. 

With resignation, Mike climbed out of bed. He hoped he'd see the short boy later but he was determined. No matter what happened, he wouldn't tell and risk the pain. Kurt and Blaine were forever and Mike? Well, he wasn't.


End file.
